


Revenge

by 9966



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crimes & Criminals, Murder, Self-Defense, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, the terrorist wants revenge.  Chris is a hitman, that killed his wife.</p><p>final version of the story, unless I change my mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The uncertainty

Chris was in Rome on an assignment. He worked as an assassin, one of the best in Australia. He just got into his hotel room when his phone rang. His employer called with details of his target.

“Hemsworth, this is a job for two. You have to break in the house and kill your target. The house is guarded by 15 bodyguards and an alarm system. If it goes off the guards will take the target to a safe room and your mission will fail. The safe room in that house is harder to break in than the pentagon. Understood?” said the voice on the other side.

“Yes. Who will I be working with and who is my target?” asked Chris as he rolled his eyes. He hated team work. “Some guy named Hiddleston from England. They say he’s good. Your target is Chris Evans. I will text you the address later. He’s is rich, but remember, whatever he offers, your employer can double it. You’re meeting with Hiddleston at Caffè del Parco in an hour.”

“Ok, I’ll be there” * An hour later he showed up at Caffè del Parco, swearing his employer for making him team up with some random guy. He preferred to work alone, but he had to admit killing this guy won’t be easy with such a security round him. He needed help on this one. Ordered a latte and waited. He was just checking out a girl across the street when he heard a voice with an English accent: “Excuse me, are you Hemsworth?” he looked up and saw a tall pale man, with curly black hair and blue eyes. _At least he’s not bad looking..._ Chris thought at himself.

“Yes, I’m Chris, nice to meet you” said Chris. “I’m Tom” replied the man and shook his hand. “Please take a sit. We can discuss business later” said Chris as his heart rate accelerated a bit. The man opposite to him was not bad looking at all and he was single way too long.

“Sure. But I just got a text that we have to finish the job within 48 hours. We can make a plan for it today and then do the job tomorrow”

“48 hours? Did his security team got a warning or something?” Chris was surprised. Usually he took his time to study the target’s habits before doing anything.

“I heard that the guy is dangerous. The boss is getting nervous” replied Tom. He kind of liked the Chris, but he saw him checking out a girl across the street. _He could still be bi_ thought Tom as his palms started to sweat. The blond guy he was working with was smoking hot.

“Ok then, lets finish order a cafe and then well go to my hotel room to make a plan” said Chris as he blushed a little. _God, I invited him to my hotel room, I hope he doesn’t take it the wrong way_ thought Chris immediately after those words came out of his mouth.

Tom noticed the blushing and smiled to himself. _So he is bi after all..._ he didn’t want to embarrass him even further so he just nodded in agreement.

 _Job first, play later_ , they both remained themselves.

*

By the time they formed a plan it was late. When Tom looked at his watch it said 23:54. If they wanted the plan to work they had to get up at 3:00. “I’ll better go now, it’s getting late” said Tom as he started to get up.

“We need darkness for our plan, how about we go now and then we can sleep in peace?” suggested Chris. “Sounds like a great plan” answered Tom.

*

For Tom his job was like therapy, every time he took a life he imagined he is taking a life of that drunk driver that killed his parents. The thrill that his job provided was like no other. Kill or be killed. This is why Chris did what he did. It was just like high school when he was almost killed and sent to hospital because some cool guy and his friends decided it would be fun to beat the shit out of him.

He was an orphan; his father was an abusive drunk that died in some ditch when he was 10 and his mother died two years later after a heart attack. Tom grew up with his aunt in a loving home, but he could never let go of the anger, while Chris just wanted the ability to defend himself. While learning how to do that, he was sucked into the world of violence.

Now they were moving along each other on the hallway, with their heats racing. They were both holding guns with silencers. Staying quiet was crucial part of the plan. The house was had no electricity, they paid a worker to cut it off for a half an hour. The alarms and cameras were not functioning. They had to make the most of that time. They reached the living room. Down the hall was target’s bedroom and 5 guards at the door.

They have to be quick and minimize the noise. There were two more guards in the bedroom. They walked down the hall, side by side, ready to fire. They saw the guards behind the corner. They made a noise and three guards went towards them. They were right after they were out of the remaining guards’ sight. Then they went directly towards the bedroom and killed both guards before they got the chance to scream. They silently opened the bedroom door. As they predicted, they were asleep at the door.

They moved carefully not to wake them. When they reached the bed Tom pulled out a long knife and slashed his throat. The target never stood a chance. Then they ran out quickly before the power came back on.

*

When they came back to the hotel room adrenalin was still pumping trough their veins. It was 6 am, too late to go to sleep.

“So do you want breakfast or something?” asked Tom. “No, I’ll eat later” responded Chris, but you’re welcome to stay here. Let’s get to know each other”. “Sure” Tom smiled as he sat down. They talked all day and promised to stay in touch.

*

A month later Chris got an offer: two million dollars for killing Scarlett Johansson, a CEO of Johansson’s industries and also a leader of terrorist cell, known as the Avengers. They blew up a few planes and were also responsible for the 9/11. The offer came from Robert Downey Jr., an old enemy of her and also a terrorist, responsible for the downing of Pan Am flight 103.

Chris and Tom never told each other who their target is. Their relationship was based on trust. They quickly bonded after that job in Rome and soon that bond became something more. Because they travelled a lot they both agreed to keep their relationship open.

Tom was on an assignment somewhere in Georgia, and was coming back the next day so Chris wanted to finish the assignment before he got back. He grabbed his tool box and headed to the Johansson’s industries parking lot. He knew Scarlett drives a black BMW. It was the only black cat on the parking lot, so he quickly looked round, and started cutting her brakes.

*

Scarlett was running late. She and her husband Mark had a dinner reservation to celebrate their anniversary. Usually she would check her car but today she forgot. She started the engine and headed home.

She didn’t notice anything’s wrong until she was on the highway. The brakes weren’t working. She tried everything but it was too late. She ran into a truck at 150 km/h. She was dead instantly. As soon as Mark heard the news he just knew... Robert was behind this.

But something was off. This was a work of a professional, so he must have hired someone. He followed Robert for a few days until one day he saw him giving a sports bag, probably filled with cash, to some blond guy. He looked like a professional. He followed the guy to his house. He watched him for says and they he noticed his boyfriend. He knew him because Scarlett told him about him once. He started planning his next move.

*

The next day when Tom came back from Georgia, he was devastated. When Chris asked him what happened he told him that an old friend died in a gas explosion. He missed the funeral, because of the job.

Chris tried his best to comfort him but he seemed distant. A week later Tom was in a better mood. He invited Chris to dinner at his place. He was a good cook and the food was delicious, but after dinner Chris felt sick spent the whole night in the bathroom, vomiting violently.

The next day he felt better. It was probably just the flu.

*

In the next six months Tom and Chris lived a normal life. Their relationship was now exclusive and they were happy. After a four months Tom moved in with Chris. The money was good, but their life had its risks. They started planning on retiring. One evening, after a romantic dinner and awesome sex Chris disappeared from the bedroom before Tom woke up. By the time Tom woke up Chris already made breakfast.

“Hey handsome” smiled Chris as Tom entered the kitchen. Tom looked at the table stuffed with pancakes: “this is why I love you. You are a wonderful cook and even a better boyfriend” “I’m glad you feel that way. Now eat and then I have other plans for us”

Tom was starving after and the food was really good. When he was fool Chris had another surprise for him. He kneeled on one knee in front of him: “Tom Hiddleston, when I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. I believe that if we're lucky enough to have found each other in the first place, we're worth betting on for life. Will you take that gamble with me?"

Tom smiled and said with no hesitation: “Yes Chris, nothing would make me happier” and kissed Chris passionately. “You said you had plans...?” Tom asked. “Well, I thought we would celebrate...” Chris winked. “Good idea” answered Tom and they both headed back to the bedroom.

*

Chris had no idea who he killed and didn’t care. But one day he was talking to Anthony Hopkins, and old friend of his, who had connections to the Avengers.

“The leader is dead, someone cut her brakes. It looks like Robert hired someone” Chris tries to keep his face calm as he asked: “What is Mark planning? Is he going after Robert?”

“I heard he’s going after Robert and the one who killed her” answered Anthony. Chris didn’t want to betray himself so quickly changed the topic.

*

When he came home he was panicking. A terrorist is going after him. What did he got himself into? He has to contact Robert and find out what is this all about. He ran upstairs to his study, where he kept his laptop with all his contact numbers. Robert picked up almost immediately. “What did you get me into? Her husband is planning to kill us both” Chris panicked.

“Relax, Mark has no idea I hired you. Just lay low for a while just in case. I’ll do the same”

“I swear if he comes after me...”

“I’m afraid he will come after me first, so killing me is not an option. I’ll go into hiding; I suggest you do the same. Good luck” said Robert and then the call ended.

Chris was everything but calm. He knew revenge could be a powerful motivator.

*

“What if we moved to London?” asked Chris when they were lying in bed together the same evening “we have enough money. We could have a normal life somewhere, together”

“England? Why not Australia, Rome or Paris?” asked Tom. “I would love to see the country you grew up in” answered Chris “we could have a normal job, a dog maybe?"

“I would love that” Tom smiled. “We were planning on retiring for some time now...”

“Then let’s do it” said Chris as he kissed him.

*

A few months later he and Tom moved to London. Chris knew Mark didn’t kill Robert yet so he was calm. Their wedding was in a month. They were enjoying their time in England and they both got a job. Tom was a translator and Chris was a PE teacher.

Then one day he heard the news. Robert was dead. Mark tracked him down in Texas. Chris knew he was next. The next day he told Tom what is going on.

“A terrorist is trying to kill you? Why didn’t you tell me this before? Tom had no idea how to respond to the news. “I was trying to protect you. But now I don’t know what to do. Maybe you should leave for a while” suggested Chris.

“No, I am not leaving you” said Tom with a determined voice. “There is still a chance he doesn’t know about you. Please Tom... If you don’t go now, he will come after you too. You have to go” answered Chris.

“Chris, I love you, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Let me help you”

“No, Tom. Go while you still can. That is the best way you can help me. Don’t you see? I cannot fight him if I have to worry about you. Please...” Chris begged him.

Tom took his face in his hands and whispered: “Fine, I will go. But you have to promise me to stay alive. Do you hear me?” he said while kissing him.

“I promise. Now go. Your flight leaves in two hours. You will go to Russia. And when it’s over, I will call you and we will be together again” said Chris and kissed him.

He escorted Tom to the airport, said goodbye and then got ready for the fight.

*

Mark arrived in London a week later. His plan was in place. Whatever happens now, he will get his revenge. He armed himself with a gun and put on a bulletproof vest. He already knew where Chris lives, so he drove directly to his house.

“I knew you’ll come” said Chris as he opened the door with gun in his hand “you’re here for revenge”.

“Oh yes. Do you know how it’s like to have everything taken from you? To lose the one thing that really mattered to you?” asked Mark as he was searching round the house for Chris.

“Yes, I know. And for what is worth, I am truly sorry” answered Chris. “You really think an apology will make thing better? No, I will take everything from you, like you did all those years ago” said Mark as he fired into the closed door where Chris was hiding. All the bullets missed him and he opened the doors and fired at Mark. He hit him in a chest four times, but the vest protected him. Chris then knocked the gun of his hand and attacked him with a knife. They fought for while, but eventually Chris managed to stab him.

As Mark was dying he said: “your fate will be worse than death, Tom will die and there is nothing you can do about it...” Chris panicked, shook him and yelled: “how do you know about him? What are you planning?” but Mark just smiled and said: “his blood will be on your hands”. He laughed and then died, with a smile on his face.


	2. The punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the punishent

“Tom... It’s over, but there is a problem... he knew about you. He said you’ll die and there is nothing I can do about it” said Chris with a worried voice.

“Are you sure? He probably just saw a picture of us and in the house or something....” answered Tom. “Yeah, you’re probably right. He did saw a picture with your name on it... but just in case... stay where you are. We will move somewhere else, where no one knows us”

“Ok. See you soon. Bye” Years passed and nothing happened. They moved to Canada and went back to their old job. In time they forgot about Mark and lived on like nothing ever happened.

*

Tom had to go to Slovakia to kill one of his targets. Chris didn’t want to him to go, because their anniversary was in three days, but Tom knew he will not get a second chance so he had to go. So he just said goodbye and Tom went to Europe.

Two days later Tom phoned Chris and told him, he will be back tomorrow. The next day at two pm Chris was at the airport, waiting for Tom to return. His flight was delayed but and Chris was anxious to see him again. But soon he saw his airplane descend on the runway. _Finally_ he thought, _and right on time_. They had dinner reservation in their favourite restaurant in the evening.

But then his heart stopped. For a moment everything seemed to slow down as he ran to the gates. But it was too late. The plane was blown to pieces and Tom was dead.

Chris still was still in shock when he was answering the questions to the police. When he came home, and watched the news he saw a statement from the police: _This terrorist attack is still under investigation, all we can say for now is that we know this was a work of a single man. We can confirm that this is not a job of the terrorist organisation known as the Avengers._

 _The Avengers... that was the name of a terrorist organisation, Scarlett and Mark worked for. If wasn’t them, then who was it? Mark was dead for years so who would have the motive to blow that plane?_ He threw the remote in frustration as he suddenly heard police sirens and on his street.

 _Probably just some car crash_ thought Chris as he started drinking. But then he heard a loud bang and next thing he knew he was laying on the floor as they arrested him.

A few weeks later he was found guilty of terrorism and first degree murder. He was sentenced to life in prison, with no possibility of parole.

The Avengers were watching his every step since he killed Mark. The morning before the blast they sent someone to plant the evidence against him. By the time Chris realised what is going on it was too late. They accused him on blowing that plane and Tom on it so he would get the insurance money. The evidence they found in his house conformed their theory.

Chris knew the truth. The past finally caught up with him. He lived the rest of his life with pain and guilt in a tiny cell. Mark finally got his revenge.

*

A tall man with curly black hair and blue eyes was walking round London. Finally he is free. Scarlett Johansson was his cousin. When Mark told him about her death he swore revenge on whoever killed her. Together they formed a plan to punish him.

Death was too good for Chris. He had to make him suffer. He loved Scarlett like a sister. Now he is the new leader of the Avengers and officially dead, but Chris will never know that. He will spend his days in that small cell, thinking he died because of him. Tom smiled as he drove to his house. He has work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think


	3. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds out that Tom is alive

Chris was locked in his cell 23 hours per day. In the eyes of the public he was a terrorist and a murderer. The love of his life was gone, because he chose this job, because he wasn’t strong enough to escape the world of violence when he had the chance.

When he saw the families of those who died on that plane all he could say was sorry. It was his fault. He didn’t plant that bomb, but he might as well have. The guilt and pain were following him everywhere, even in his dreams. He often dreamt how he stabbed Mark, but then he turned into Tom and it was too late to save him.

One day guards told him he has a visitor. He almost declined, he couldn’t stand the grieving families, but he still tortured himself, thinking he deserves it.

It turned out the visitor was Anthony. Chris was surprised to see him; he thought all his friends abandoned him.

“Hi Chris, how are you?” asked Anthony with a worried look on his face.

“I’m fine. What are you doing here?”

“I know you didn’t plant that bomb Chris and there’s something else. Something I triple checked before I came here to tell you” said Anthony with a serious look on his face.

“What is it” Chris was worried, this must be serious.

“Tom is alive, the bomb didn’t kill him. It must have been someone else” Anthony paused a little as Chris gasped “but Scarlett was his cousin. He was the one that set you up”

“But... But it doesn’t make sense, Mark said...” Chris protested, refusing to believe that Tom had anything to do with it.

“By the time he got to you he was suicidal. He wanted you to kill him. Robert swallowed cyanide pill when he came for him, so he moved on to you. At the begging Tom didn’t want you to know who his family was, so he never told you that Scarlett’s mother was the one that raised him when his parents died” Anthony explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before, why come now?”

“I just found out. Chris, I’m so sorry. I should have known who her family was when she died” by the look on his face, he was truly sorry “you are my friend and I hate to see you suffer, so I came as soon as I checked all the facts”

“Anthony, thanks. It all makes sense now... that dinner he made me... I vomited all night. He must have poisoned me. And the friend that died when he got back from Georgia... That was her” Chris was still confused but some of the guilt now started to turn to anger. He has to think about all this.


	4. Only one of us can live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ending

When Anthony left, Chris was left alone in his cell. Hours were passing by without him noticing. _Tom is alive; he was the one who set you up..._ those words kept him wide awake when guards turned off the lights. He didn’t know what too feel or think. The one family member he had left betrayed him.

 _Scarlett was his cousin..._ one fact Tom hid from him when they met, he told him he has no relatives; he lied to him from the start. So was the whole relationship a lie?

No matter what the answer to that question, he had to find a way to escape. The betrayal and anger were now pumping trough his veins. Although he was highly trained and skilled in martial arts, he couldn’t escape without help. The security in this prison was designed to hold dangerous criminals like him.

When the guards unlocked his cell to take him to the prison yard they found him on the floor, unconscious and with a weak pulse. The doctors in prison were afraid for his life when he took a turn for the worse. They suspected poisoning or a serious illness.

Two days later Chris woke up on the intensive care; weak but alive and chained to the bed. Nurse rushed to his side when she noticed, he’s awake. “Stay calm, you’re in hospital, someone tried to poison you, doctor will be here soon.” said the nurse.

And soon enough someone in white coat came to his bedside. It was Anthony, disguised as a doctor. He looked at the guards: “we have to take him to the MRI, no metal objects are allowed” “He has to be handcuffed, we can’t take any risks” the guards protested. “He barely survived poisoning and his organism needs time to recover. He’s in no shape to walk properly, yet alone run” _he should have been an actor_ Chris thought to himself.

The guards hesitated, but they took off the cuffs. When they reached radiology department Anthony stopped the guars: “only staff is allowed beyond this point” Again the guars argued but Anthony persuaded them that he is too weak to walk.

As soon as the doors closed and they were out of sight, Chris got up from the bed: “you really should think about a career change”

“Hurry up, my acting skills aren’t that good” Anthony replied. “How did you even got yourself in here?”

“Sleeping pills, they kept my heart rate low and I forced myself to vomit before I swallowed them so it looked like poisoning” Chris smiled dressed as a nurse. Anthony gave him a surgeon’s mask, so he looked like he just came out of surgery.

Then they just walked out of hospital before the guards figured out he was missing.

*

Tom just drove to his house. He had a bad day, first authorities found out about his plan to blow up a Collin Creek Mall in Texas and then Chris escaped.

He walked through the door when and then just stood still in shock. Chris was sitting on the stairs with a gun in his hand. “How did you found me?” Tom asked as he recovered from the surprise.

“Someone helped me. But that’s not important. Tell me; was our relationship ever real?” Chris asked as he was fighting back the tears.

“Yes, it was. Until...” Tom gently responded. Deep down, he did love him. “You know our job; you don’t ask questions, you just do the job and take the money”

“This time was different. I loved her” Tom tried to explain. “What are you going to do; kill me? You know only one of us can live”

“This ends now” Chris replied as he raised the gun.

“You know I did love you until I heard the news. But I am the leader of Avengers, I needed to prove that I am worthy of being her family.” Tom tried to make him understand before he could pull the trigger. “I’m no saint, but planting on bomb on a plane, killing civilians for no reason whatsoever? We kill mafia bosses, drug dealers, people that we’re paid to neutralize” Chris could no longer hold back the tears “and betraying the one you love? How could you?”

“I had to, it was my mission since she died” Tom replied “how many other people you killed, how much pain did you caused to their families?”

“Don’t lecture me Tom, I killed for money but you are much worse. I never killed innocent civilians”

“Are you sure? What about our target in Rome? Remember him? Those guards were FBI and he was an eyewitness in hiding” Tom smiled when he saw even more pain on Chris’s face. “Now pull the trigger, make the world a better place”

“Just answer me this; did I ever knew the real you?” Chris asked. “No, you never did. Remember that dinner? I slipped poison in your drink that nigh and I watched you vomit with satisfaction, thinking you’re probably going to die. I couldn’t stand your touch and I’m glad that I don’t have to pretend anymore”

Those were his last words. Tom was lying on the floor as Chris gently rocked him in his arms and cried over his body.

 *

Five months passed and the world truly was a better place. Chris wiped out the Avengers, every single member, one at the time. But his life was never the same again. He should have felt anger towards Tom, but he didn’t. No matter what, he still loved him in the end.

He had to pull the trigger; otherwise, he would come after him. He visited his grave often. One day he came for the last time and left behind his wedding ring. No one knows where he went or what happened to him, but some people say he found a new life somewhere with a normal job but lives alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like the ending? tell me what you think.


End file.
